


Life or Death

by OhSnapItsAHomko



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham City
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnapItsAHomko/pseuds/OhSnapItsAHomko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkham City is home to many of Gotham's most notorious criminals. But, What happens when a, quote on quote, political prisoner walks the streets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life or Death

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, real quick say on what you're going to read. These are Original Characters that will be in the fic. There may be some mention of Joker, Two Face, Penguin, etc. but, this is a mostly OC fic. It was just an idea I had and thought it would be a fun little fic to do. Also, might be a bit slow at first and then GASP! Drama, internal/external conflict, emotions, the whole shebang (is that how you spell it?) Please enjoy and let me know what you guys think I love positive and negative feedback so DO IT.

There are so many noises around me. Shouting and cheering. It's kind of like a fight is going on. But, there isn't any. Everyone is handcuffed and waiting. There are so many guys in here. It's distressing. The guards treat everyone like an animal. No exceptions. It's strange, being surrounded by criminals. Here I was getting the scoop on Arkham City and I get caught in the mess. And I thought High School was rough. What about my parents? My little brother. Will they be informed? Or will they just go their whole life thinking I'm dead. This was a bad idea. High School papers are a bad idea.

  
"Hey, get in line B!" A guard smashed the butt of his gun against my skull. My vision had gone momentarily, but it came back. I kind of wished it didn't. All I could see were inmates staring at some of us like fresh meat. New prey to be released into the cage because the old ones were either dead or old play things. Not surprising to see that this is mostly a male facility. The only female criminals that come to mind are Harley Quinn and Catwoman. Although, the latter one is debatable. At times. How many of the big bads are here? It's rumored that Cobblepot, Dent, and Joker are caught in a gang fight threeway for control. But, is it true? And will I end up getting caught in it?

  
Looks like Wayne wasn't spared from getting taken in. Just goes to show that no matter how powerful you are, Arkham City can take you. He was put up front in line A and thrown into a room with a few other unlucky guys. Then, the doors came down. Let's hope they aren't killed.

The line starts to move and some of the inmates are groaning. Others are talking to one another like this is all a normal daily commute. I feel someone breathing down my neck as the line moves and can feel his face twist into a distorted grin. "Welcome to Arkham City, boy." The way it was spoken, with such joy and laughter, frightened me. It appears that my line is being taken immediately outside, to be released into the city and spend our days there. If I live long enough to see Gotham again, I better get a damned A.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a bit short since it's just a bit of an intro, but I promise I will try to write more from here on out. I plan on updating this maybe...I don't know once a week every other day if I have the time? I'm on Christmas break right now so It should be pretty often until school starts up again.


End file.
